


Just A While More

by hopeadrakon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: Post-Birthright. Takumi has been worried about Leo for a while now.





	Just A While More

Takumi was used to waking up alone.

On normal mornings, Leo rouse way before him and went off to his work. On some occasions he woke him up before he felt like leaving for the day. Takumi was never all that sure what triggered him to wake him up those mornings, but he enjoyed the little bit of extra time with him, regardless. Those particular mornings were usually slower for both of them. Leo always seemed to crave just a little bit more touch then. It might have been due a nightmare or an exceptionally badly slept night, Takumi wasn’t sure. Regardless, Leo seemed to go on about his day with just a tad more enthusiasm than otherwise, and Takumi enjoyed cuddling just a bit longer with him.

Those mornings had been scarce lately.

Leo really worked himself to the bone. Takumi didn’t know what was so big that it required his attention from the rise of dawn to the dark of the night. He wanted to help the best he could, but time after time Leo turned him away and told him it was fine.

It wasn’t. Takumi could see the dark circles under his dark eyes, he could see the strain and stress all over his face and all he wanted to do was relieve that somehow. But Leo denied him, time and time again, that small, tired smile on his face. A smile Takumi could only describe as necessary. A necessary façade specifically crafted just for him.

He didn’t want to give up, though. So he dressed himself and went ahead to fetch some breakfast. He’d like to help, but he didn’t know how. It infuriated him how he was helpless and just pushed to the sidelines to watch Leo suffer.

Takumi didn’t even have the time to craft a plan, before something akin to that was set in motion. Around noon, just before lunch time Takumi heard the door opening to Leo’s room. He furrowed his brows, as no one else than Leo himself just opened the door without knocking first. His face of confusion and worry only deepened when he saw him indeed standing there.

“Leo..?” he spoke quietly, as he wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand he was glad that Leo was taking a break. But on the other, what happened to force him to do that?  
Leo gave him his signature tired smile and headed over his wardrobe to take off extra heavy and uncomfortable clothing. Takumi got up from the bed he was reading on and carefully followed.

“I have never in my life before seen a unanimous decision made by the council in just a matter of a few hours”, he explained quietly, as he settled his cape onto a mannequin he usually stored his armor parts on.

“Oh?” Takumi asked, not really understanding where he was getting at. Maybe they reached their conclusion fast enough for Leo to take the day off? Then again, knowing Leo, he’d just find some other work to put his mind into.

“Mm…” Leo hummed, letting a simple silence fall between them. Takumi was left questioning the situation and he knew that. He just wasn’t quite sure how to explain himself in a way that wouldn’t have Takumi worrying. He put his crown away after taking off his vest and turned to look at his love. “They actually voted for me to take the day off.”

Takumi blinked. He wasn’t sure how to react, because he wasn’t sure what he was getting out of Leo. He seemed a bit amused, he even smiled. But he could never know whether that was a part of his façade or not. After a second of pondering, he decided to amuse him on this one.

“Really? It’s a good thing, then, isn’t it?” he smiled as he asked, trying to play his earlier confusion as surprise, because: “The council can do that?”

“Apparently so,” he chuckled as he turned around to change his clothes to more leisure ones. “They invoked some old law, whereas the council could ask the king to step down for a day or two, if they deemed it appropriate. I guess I would have still had the power to overrule them, but…”

Leo shook his head and shrugged. Takumi tilted his head slightly and waited if he wanted to continue with a reason.

“I don’t have time for being lazy…” he heard him mumble.

Takumi wanted to scream that he did. He deserved some god-forsaken time for himself after giving his everything for his duty. At least... for all he knew that’s what he was doing. Leo’s health seemed to worsen day after day, and he still continued on… If that isn’t effort, Takumi didn’t know what was. He just didn’t want Leo killing himself over this, seeing how his health kept deteriorating.

“But… I honest to gods miss you,” Leo continued, breaking Takumi out of his thoughts. He took a step closer and lifted a hand to the taller man’s cheek.

“Miss… me?” he asked quietly, wanting him to elaborate some.

Leo smiled, but this time it seemed more real. “I haven’t had any time for you… Even though we’re together and even sleep on the same bed. It’s just… It’s gnawing me inside how little I get to see you. How little I know about your day… So I thought, fine. If the council wants me to take the day off, I will. And I’ll do it for you.”

Takumi had no idea if he was supposed to be happy or not. He was, of course. Spending more time with Leo… Just relaxing. It sounded great. But maybe he should rather feel bad that Leo’s still putting him before himself, like he seems to be doing with everything right now. He sighed, smiled and decided not to delve into that right now. He’d find a better time.

“It’s okay, I know you’re busy. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over not being able to be with me,” he spoke, but smiled.

“But, honestly… I’m glad you’re thinking of me. I’m also glad you’re taking the day off. You really need it,” he continued, gently running his fingers over the very prominent dark circles.

Leo frowned slightly, but shook his head afterwards. “I’m fine,” he said, like always. With a smile, like always.

“You’re not,” Takumi sighed and started to gently pull Leo from his arm onto their bed. “I know you’re not. And I’d rather if you didn’t try to fool me.”

“I’m not fooling you,” he replied and sat next to him. “I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

Takumi gave him a look, but didn’t want to argue, knowing it would just lead nowhere. “You’ll be sick if you continue like this,” he said simply and gently pushed Leo onto the bed, to wrap him in a blanket and get him ready for a well-deserved nap.

“Takumi…” Leo shook his head, but took the treatment Takumi wanted to push on him. It would make him feel better.

“You have no right to argue,” he hummed, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his lips. “You wanted to spend time with me, so we’ll do as I say, right?”

Leo arched an eyebrow, but ended up with a small smile to match Takumi’s. “And you’d like a nap?”

“Sure. Who doesn’t like naps? Especially next to someone they love.”

“I guess I can agree to that,” he gave a laugh and wrapped his arms around Takumi’s waist, as he pressed against him, nestling his head onto the crook of his neck.

“We don’t need to sleep right away… Just… if you’re tired, you’re allowed to,” Takumi smiled against the skin of his neck. “I’d just… really like it if we stayed like this for a while.”  
“If that’s what you want…” Leo sighed and closed his eyes.

Takumi closed his too, not particularly tired given how long he slept, but he wanted to enjoy Leo’s warmth and closeness he could get right now. They stayed like that, as neither of them felt like breaking the moment.

Leo’s breathing didn’t slow down, rather, Takumi could feel his heartbeat quickening. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but it was certain that he wasn’t asleep. Not so scared of robbing him from some necessary sleep, he decided to speak up.

“Lately… You’ve been so much busier than in the past. Is there a reason for that?”

“Hmm?” Leo hummed, as Takumi had probably pulled him from his thoughts. “Well… There are multiple court cases going on right now I need to attend to, along with some problems arising in Cheve. It’s unsettling, as I haven’t the slightest idea if they’re planning on another rebellion, but I’d prefer to avoid any unnecessary violence. I’ve been trying to contact them if there’s something I can help them with, but they have responded to none. I don’t think they like me much… Yesterday I spent the whole day settling out some disputes with low-ranking nobles. All of this has, of course, brought on its fair share of paperwork… Seems like everything is happening at once.”

He listened to him talk and just furrowed his brows, because he could only imagine how complicated all of those things had to be. Of course, he himself had been a part of similar disputes and council meetings and such but rather rarely had he attended, and all of the times all of the responsibility laid on someone else’s shoulders than his own. He hoped he could help, but Leo would probably have none of that. Takumi sighed and lifted his gaze.

“That sounds draining…” he spoke quietly and looked him straight in the eyes. “I… I understand you’re busy. But I have one request, will you hear me out?”

Leo canted his head to the side and looked at him with a soft smile. “Anything for you.”

Takumi smiled widely and nodded.

“Take tomorrow off, too.”

“Huh-?“ Leo’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You know I can’t do that..!”

“That might be true, but that’s something you need to do,” Takumi sighed and shook his head.

“I… what?”  
“We both know how exhausted you are. Even if you’re not saying it outright. And at times like these… Even if you’re busy, don’t you think it’s better to rest just for one day, before getting back to those important matters?” he asked quietly, staring into his eyes to make him understand. “Not just for you… But to everyone else, too. Do you think you can be fair and unbiased and make good, well-thought out decisions when you’re exhausted enough to be on the verge of collapsing? So… If you’re not doing it for yourself… Do it for your people. You’ll be a better king if you take care of yourself. And… Do it for me. I’d love to see you happy and without those dark circles under your eyes.”

Leo looked at him, his dark eyes locked onto Takumi’s, not seeming to be able pry them away from his determined gaze. He hummed and closed his eyes.

“You have a point,” he mumbled after a while, opening his eyes again. “But it’s not that simple.”

“I know it isn’t. And if tomorrow in no way is possible to work out… Just, promise me, you’ll take some other day to rest. Even if it wouldn’t be often. Once in two weeks maybe?” Takumi gently stroked hair from his face and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Take care of yourself too… Or you won’t be able to take care of the kingdom.”

He watched Leo furrow his brows and avert his gaze, seemingly trying to take everything he had just said in. He closed his eyes for a moment again. This time, Takumi wasn’t so sure anymore if it was just in thought.

“I understand your concern…” Leo mumbled, pressing further into his pillow. “I truly do. It’s just… not a simple feat to achieve.”

He blinked his eyes open and pressed a finger on Takumi’s lips, silencing a protest forming on his lips.

“But. I will try. I’ll promise you that,” he hummed with a small smile.

Takumi’s face brightened and he returned that smile tenfold. He leaned in again, nuzzling his face onto his neck and shoulder, happy that he’s being listened. “That makes me happy.”

“Mmh…” Leo hummed, gently stroking Takumi’s hair with his other hand.

“I’ll be happy to see you healthy again,” he spoke quietly, stroking his chest idly. Leo didn’t reply. Takumi could feel the hand in his hair slow down to a halt. He finally gave a soft chuckle as Leo’s breathing calmed and he could just feel him slowly succumbing into peaceful sleep.

He deserved it.

Takumi didn’t have the heart to move, or do much else, so he ended up closing his eyes too. Napping with Leo there to keep him safe and warm was the ideal situation for him at this moment. Everything was well.

For now.


End file.
